Thought it was over...
by Punk Quistis Trepe
Summary: (NOW FINISHED!)After they killed Ultimecia, Squall, Rinoa and everyone else thought they could take a break...maybe live a normal life...they were wrong. Someone is out there, slowly killing them...it could be anyone...Rated PG13 for Violence and Mild Lan
1. It started on a balcony...

AUTHORS NOTE-This takes IMMEDEATLY after Squall and Rinoa kiss at the end. I do not own the characters, or FF8. This is my first time writing a suspense...be kind...  
  
Thought it was over  
  
Chapter one-It started on a balcony  
  
Squall and Rinoa broke their kiss, pulled away from each other and smiled. Rinoa slid her fingers across the railing, and leaned against Squall. "Do you think we should go back to the party?" She asked him. He shook his head and put his arm around her.  
  
"No...I'm sure they'll be fine with out us...and I like being alone with "  
  
"Ok, but I'm going to get us a drink. Be right back." She walked off the balcony, into the load party, leaving Squall alone, like he had been his whole life. Footsteps drew closer to him.  
  
"Back so soon?" He asked, assuming it was Rinoa. He started to turn, ready to embrace the woman he had come to love so much. "That was-" His sentence has interrupted by a gloved hand slipping over his mouth. A hooded person pushed Squall over the railing, an obvious attempt to kill him. Luckily, Squall grabbed onto the ledge with one hand.  
  
"Who are you!?" Squall screamed, trying to pull himself out of a certain death. The darkness seemed to mask the murderer, until it stepped into the moonlight, and pulled down his hood. Squall's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at it. "YOU!? WHY?"  
  
The person kneeled down and grabbed Squall's hands, leaving him dangling helplessly. "Swallowed by your fame, you forgot some of the others, like I who helped."  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Squall told the killer, trying to save himself the best he could.  
  
"Oh I can...and I will...So long Squall." It let go of the SeeDs hands, watching him tumble down until he was into the darkness of night. Smiling evil, the assassin threw its cape and black gloves over the edge and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
...One down...  



	2. Training Center tragedy...

AUTHORS NOTE-I still don't own FF8…damn you Squaresoft! This chapter is kinda off topic but…put together a list of suspects if you feel like making me happy.  
  
Chapter Two-Training Center tragedy…  
  
Rinoa stepped back out onto the balcony, looking for Squall. "Where is he?" She muttered to herself. She walked over to the railing and leaned against it. Did he leave? She thought. Maybe he isn't ready for love…or he went to the party. She laughed at herself for even considering that thought. Squall and Party don't belong in the same sentence.  
  
"Hey Rinoa." A voice so familiar seemed to be like a stranger to her.  
  
"What are you doing here Seifer?" She asked sharply.  
  
"Just visiting." Rinoa turned and was shocked at what she saw. Seifer in a nice suit, no gunblade or trench coat with him. "Yep…I'm in a suit. Fujin made me and Rajin wear one."  
  
"They're here too?"   
  
Seifer laughed. "Where else would they be." Seifer looked around quickly. "Where's Squally-boy?" Rinoa looked down and shrugged.  
  
"I think he left…" Seifer nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya around Rinny." Rinoa raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that again." Seifer smirked.  
  
"I never listen. Bye." He waved slightly before leaving. Rinoa grew tired of being alone on the balcony. Squall had changed a bit, hey he was smiling the last I saw him, she thought. Maybe he did go to the party. She turned around and walked back into the party, trying to find Squall.  
  
(NOTE-I bet you all suspect Seifer don't you?…I won't say anything…)  
  
Seifer walked over to Fujin and Rajin. "Hey guys."  
  
"Where were you?" Rajin asked him.  
  
"Talking with Rinoa, then I got something to eat." Rajin and Fujin exchanged confused glances. "I'll be right back." Seifer left his two best and only friends and walked into the silent halls of Balamb Garden. Now they were abandon but by tomorrow they would be full with students, shoving each out of the way just so they wouldn't be late to their next class.  
  
"Seifer…" Someone called out as if taunting him. Seifer turned on his heel, looking for who had called him, only finding no one was in sight.  
  
"I need a vacation…" He muttered to himself, continuing walking throughout the halls.  
  
"…Seifer!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Seifer screamed, without thinking. Almost a giggling noise echoed through the halls. "God dammit…I'm going nuts…" He tried ignoring the voice and kept walking.  
  
"Come on…" Seifer clenched his fist and looked around one last time. His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw who was calling him. A little kid…but not just any kid…it was Seifer. The small Seifer ran into the Training Center and Seifer could feel his legs moving, though his mind protested. When he reached the training center, the child was just standing there.  
  
"What are you…"  
  
"You…and all of your mistakes…" The child leaned down and turned into a T-Rexasuarus. Seifer instantly moved his hand to his waist, then remembered that he left his gunblade at the hotel room. He started running when he felt something strike the back of his head, then his world went black.  
  
A figure of someone stepped out of the shadows and cast Death on the monster. It reeled back and collapsed. The killed threw the board into the man-made woods. It lifter Seifer's limp body up and looked at him carefully, checking to make sure he was in fact died. The killer scowled in disgust. The blow to the head just knocked him out, didn't kill him. The killer tied Seifer's hands behind his back, then lifted him up. The killer knew for a fact they were over Trabia at this time. The murderer walked to the Secret area, o one was there luckily, and dropped the 'Sorceress's Knight' off the side.  
  
  
  
…That's two…  
  
  
(NOTE-I won't give away the killer until the last/near the last chapter…you figure it out…Please R&R. I need to know how bad this is.)  



	3. A Murder/Suicide case?

AUTHOR'S NOTE-Ever so unfortunately, I don't own Squaresoft or FF8 and if I did, the games would suck!*SIGH* I'm bored so...here's another chanpter...  
  
Chapter Three-A Murder/Suicide case?  
  
Zell moaned again, pushing away his hot dogs. "How did you guys get me to come here after last night?" He asked Irvine, Quistis and Selphie.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't DRINK ACHOL last night you wouldn't have a hangover. That's why they age limits." Quistis snapped.  
  
"Oh…my head…" Zell complained. He slammed his head down onto the table. "OW!!!!!!!!! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE A HANGOVER NOW I HAVE A BUMP ON MY HEAD!!!" Selphie broke into a fit of laughter as Zell continued cursing under his breath and rubbing his scull. After Zell nearly choked to death at the party he decided to get drunk.  
  
Rinoa walked up to them and sat down at the table. "Hey guys…have you seen Squall lately? I saw him last night at the party, then he just disappeared. He didn't come back to his dorm last night either." Everyone had the same answer, no. Rinoa sighed and stood up. "I gotta go. I'm sure I'll find him somewhere…" Rinoa walked away from them as Fujin and Rajin passed by her.  
  
"RINOA." Fujin said looking at her.  
  
"Hey Rinoa," Rajin grabbed Rinoa's arm, pulling her back. "You talked to Seifer last night, didn't you?" She nodded. "Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Wait, Seifer's gone too?" Irvine interrupted. Rajin and Fujin nodded.  
  
"Woah…freaky…" Selphie said.  
  
"Would they be together?" Zell asked.  
  
"Squall and Seifer? Not likely." Quistis remarked, glaring at Zell.  
  
"She's right. Squall isn't the hooky type, especially with Seifer." Irvine agreed. Rinoa pushed herself away from Rajin.  
  
"I gotta go…" She muttered, walking off. This was too weird, she thought. Quistis stood up and started walking towards the dorms.  
  
"Hey Quisty, where you going?" Irvine asked running after her.  
  
"To my dorm. I have to get ready for my classes." Quistis had almost forgotten she had become an instructor again.  
  
"Well, I'll come with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want another mob of the Trepes attacking you, right?" Quistis smiled at him. He shrugged. "Hey, it's my nature to protect the women."  
***  
  
Quistis sat down on her bed, laying her schedule out. It was already 10:18, only twelve minutes to her first class. Her door slid open, then slammed shut. She sighed. "Irvine Kinneas, if that's you, I swear to god I'll take that gun of yours and shoot you with it." She looked at the door to see no one was there. But…she shook off a strange feeling and locked the door. She turned and come face to face with someone in a cloak and mask. "Very funny Irvine, take off the mask." The person didn't move. "Irvine stop trying to scare me. it's not working." The masked man(NOTE-doesn't necessarily mean it's a man or a women. I'm just tiered of saying the word person.) grinned from under it's cover.  
  
Quistis suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and figured out what happened in a second. The masked man stabbed her. "Hold your breath Quisty…this will hurt…" He(Remember, it might not be a guy, it may not be a girl, but I'm just writing he.) pulled the knife out and slashed her across the face. She fell back, and brought her hand to her face. She regained her strength and ran to the door, desperately trying to unlock it. The killer grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, cutting her across her chest and stomach again. She put her hand behind her back, trying to find the knob. She found it surprisingly quickly as the killer raised the knife to cut again. Turning it fiercely, she fell out of her room, into the hall.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, She ran down the hall, and pounded on Irvine's door. "Hold on…" She bit her lip as the killer walked out of her room. She pounded on it again. "IRVINE!!! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" The killer was coming… "IRVINE!!!" She screamed as tears ran down her face.  
  
The door swung. "What?!" He asked angrily. His mood quickly changed. "Get in." He pulled her inside and shut the door.  
  
"Lock it." She told him as he threw her a towel. He nodded and did what he was told. More pounding came from outside of the door. "Don't open it! Block the door." He pushed a desk in front of the door and walked over to Quistis.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked while he cast a few curaga spells on her.  
  
"I was in my room and I heard the door open. I thought it was you…but it was someone and they attack me with a knife." Irvine pulled out his gun and loaded it.  
  
"Did you see who it was?"  
  
"…No…His…or her face was covered." Irvine turned to the door and watched it.  
  
"Are you okay? He asked her as the door shook from the pounding.  
  
"I don't know…I'm a bit scared but…"  
  
"As soon as this psycho leaves I'll get Dr. Kadowaki. Ok?" She nodded. The pounding suddenly stopped. "Weird…I have a feeling he's still there…" Suddenly, the door broke into pieces. There standing at the door was the masked killer.  
  
"AW SHIT!" Irvine screamed out. Before he had the chance to fire, the killer threw a thunderaga spell at him, which flung him across the room. The killer walked over to Irvine. The masked man picked up Irvine's rifle and aimed it at Irvine.  
  
"Ever been killed by your own weapon?" Irvine narrowed his eyes, and started to stand. Three gunshots rang out…Irvine fell to the ground, a small pool for blood starting to form under him. "And you…" The killer said turning to Quistis. "You are a tricky one 'Instructor'…it's too bad I have to kill you now…make it easy for both of us and stay still." Quistis was in too much shock to move anyway. The killed pulled out his knife again and walked over to her, and in a quick slash, cut her throat. She fell down on top of Irvine, both of them dead, never to know their assassin. The masked man smiled, picked up the knife and put it in Irvine's hand, then placed the gun next to him. Then, he left as if he had never set foot in the room.  
***  
  
Rinoa walked down the dorm room hall, and stopped when she saw a huge group of students were gathered around Irvine's room. She walked up to the nearest person. "What's going on?" She asked a SeeD about the age of 15.  
  
"You didn't here? Irvine and Quistis are dead. They say it was a murder suicide case. I guess, Irvine killed Quistis and then killed himself." Rinoa stepped back in horror. How could this happen? Irvine would never do this…would he? Rinoa ran off, to see if Zell and Selphie knew, leaving the site of her friends deaths.  
  
Meanwhile, the killer had lost 'his' disguise and was just another SeeD like everyone else. As paramedics wheeled Quistis and Irvine's dead bodies out of the room, 'he' smiled at 'his' handy work.  
  
  
  
  
…Three and four…  
  
  
(Damn that took me a while to write…was it worth it?)  



	4. Could it be?

AUTHOR'S NOTE-I think you get the point…I don't own Squaresoft…just this fic…oh yeah: Dammit Rowzay you got me there...I should've put more thought to it. I hate people with brains! I'll try to finish this as soon as I can…  
  
  
Chapter four-Could it be?  
  
"WHAT?!" Zell screamed, jumping up, knocking over the table they were sitting at. "They can't be dead! I mean…they just…" He started pacing back and forth, rambling half sentences, making no sense at all.. Rinoa had just told them the news. Selphie was just staring at Rinoa in shock.  
  
"Irvine would never kill himself…or Quistis either." Rinoa said picking up the table. Selphie bit her lip hung her head and wiped a tear from her eye. "Zell! Sit down, you're annoying me." Rinoa snapped. Zell stopped and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"But, I just have one question, why?" Rinoa shrugged.  
  
"There was no note. They just found them in Irvine's room. It makes no sense at all…"  
  
"…Actually it does." Zell and Rinoa both glanced over at Selphie, who spoke for the first time sense the tragic news. "…The other day, Irvy and I were talking…he asked me out and I turned him down…he said, 'Dammit Selphie, I can't get anyone to go out with me. If one more person turns me down, I'm gonna kill someone.' We both laughed…I thought it was a joke…Quistis must've turned him down…this is my fault!" Selphie broke down and started crying.  
  
"Selphie, take a break. Go to your room and relax. Ok?" Selphie nodded and left the Cafeteria, crying softly. Rinoa watched her leave and started thinking of something. "Zell…isn't it weird that Squall disappears…then Seifer, then Quistis and Irvine die?" Zell raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Maybe Irvine and Quistis were murdered…and maybe someone's going around killing everyone…"  
  
"I don't think so Rinoa. It's kinda freaky thinking about a killer in Balamb Gardens…it's just a bunch of coincidences." Zell said leaning back in his chair. "And if there was, why are they after us? And who's next?" He stood up and started walking away. "I'm gonna go see Cid, try to make some sense out of this. Bye." Rinoa sighed. Zell was right. Why would there be a killer? But if there was…who's next? …SELPHIE!  
***  
Selphie walked into her room, wiping her sore eye from her tears. She just couldn't accept the fact that they were dead. She dropped onto her bed, letting her sobs be soaked into her pillow. I need to calm down, she told herself. But how? Usually when she was down, she would take a soothing bath. She sat up and headed to the bathroom. She turned the knob in between hot and cold and got undressed, trying to forget the tragedy which fell onto her two friends.  
  
She slowly got in, adjusting to the temperature, and shut her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. Sure enough, it relaxed her…but she also failed to notice someone entering her dorm room. She opened one eye when she thought she heard someone coming.  
  
"Hello?" She called, getting out and grabbing a towel. "Is anyone there?" She opened the bathroom door and was shoved into the bathtub. A masked man walked in, holding a blow-dryer. 'He' plugged it in and turned it on.  
  
"Water and electricity don't mix…or am I wrong?" 'He' said. Selphie started crying again, she what would happen to her.  
  
"Please…don't…I don't wanna die…" She whispered in between sobs. She struggled to stand as the masked man threw the blow-dryer at her. It hit the water and a shower of sparks flew everywhere as she her body flowed with thousands of volts of electricity. Her body jolted up and down while the killer smiled, admiring 'his' work.  
  
"I guess they don't…" 'He pulled the plug and waited a few second (not sure if this could happen…I'm not too smart…don't yell if I'm wrong.) and felt Selphie's pulse…not a single beat. 'He' plugged it back in before 'he' walked away from the scene, leaving yet another one of 'his' victims dead.  
  
***  
  
Rinoa ran as fast as she could, praying that she was just overreacting about this whole thing. She noticed Selphie's door was opened slightly. Rinoa took a deep breath and walked in. "Selphie?" She called out. Rinoa looked around quickly before walking into the bathroom. She gasped when she saw Selphie lying in the bathtub, a plugged in blow-dyer floating in with her. Sparks flew everywhere as Rinoa ran out of the room. She ran down the dorm room hall, tears running down her face. She was convinced more than ever that there was a killer in the Garden.  
  
She ran into someone and fell to the ground, still crying. "Rinoa? What's wrong?" Zell asked leaning down.  
  
"Selphie…she's…she's…" Rinoa managed to say to him.  
  
"Just show me." He told her, helping her get to her feet. She led him to Selphie's room, and brought him into the bathroom. "Oh shit…" He said, his face instantly turning pale upon seeing his friend's limp body laying into a tub. "Come on." She pulled her away from the bathroom.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Rinoa asked weakly as they left Selphie's room.  
  
"Yeah, but why? And who would this 'killer' be? It makes no sense…"  
  
"…Where were you?" She asked him.  
  
"I was talking to Cid. Remember?" Zell looked over at Rinoa. "What?" She looked over at him suspiciously. Could he have killed them? No…she trusted him. "We have to report this."  
  
  
Five…almost done…  



	5. Killer revealed...

Author's note-I don't think I'll ever own Squaresoft…we've established this before…NOTE TO SOMEONE-I need to fix chapter three, add a few things and fix some. ONE-because this is my story, I say Quistis regains her instructor license at the party. TWO-I forgot the 'ya know?' Oh well…my bad… Sorry for the careless mistakes. I should really re-read some of this stuff before posting it. Oh yes, about the killer. Remember, it could be anyone…ANYONE!!!(Except Rinoa cuz then half my fic would make no sense!) Even someone I haven't mentioned. Without further adieu (Did I spell that right, or even use the right word?)…Chapter five.  
  
Chapter Five-Killer revealed…  
  
Zell knocked on Cid's office. "Yo Cid. It's me again." Zell pushed the door open and walked in, waving to Rinoa to follow him. She entered the dark room and looked around. "Weird…he was here a few minutes ago." Zell walked around for a minute, looking for the missing headmaster. "Come on, we've gotta find him." The two left and didn't take two steps when Xu walked by.  
  
"Yo Xu, do you know where Headmaster Cid is?"  
  
"I think he went down to the first floor. Someone-" Before she could finish her sentence, the two were running to catch the elevator.  
  
***  
Zell and Rinoa stepped off the elevator and walked slowly down the steps. It was dimly lit, with only a few lights. "I hate this place…" Rinoa whispered.  
  
"Yeah I know…it is freaky…". Suddenly the lights switched off. "AW SHIT!" Zell screamed out. Rinoa concentrated and held out her hands, creating a small fireball in her palm, lighting the room slightly.  
  
"It pays to be a sorceress." She called out to Zell. There was no answer. "Zell?" She looked around, searching for her companion. She narrowed her eyes in confusion when she felt a sickening blow to the back of her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Her fireball went out leaving the room dark again.  
  
***  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes, letting them adjust for a second before looking up. She struggled to move, only to find that she was tied to a chair. She looked around, trying to make sense of what happened. "Hello?" She called out. Zell walked towards her, coming out of the darkness. She let out a sigh of relief. "Zell! Can you help me?" Zell crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
"…No. I don't think so." Rinoa's jaw dropped.  
  
"Zell…how could you?"  
  
"No…I think you should reconsider your answer." Zell put his hand over his face and brought it down slowly. His face changed but still left an evil grin. "Boo…"  
  
Rinoa narrowed her eyes, still shocked at what she saw, but also angry. "…Nida."  
  
  
  
(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Never expected it to be him! Alrighty, it's not over yet…one or two more chapters. I'm sorry for the suckyness of this chapter. I ran out of ideas…Next chapter will be up soon…if anyone is still reading…)  



	6. Nida explains...

AUTHOR'S NOTE-…………..La, la, la? I don't own anything from FF8 except I do own Nida's psycho personality. Read on if you wish to laugh hysterically at my crappy ideas.  
  
Chapter Six-Nida explains  
  
Nida clapped for Rinoa, in a mocking way. "Good job!" He said sarcastically. "About time someone figured it out!"  
  
"What did you do to Zell?" She demanded, fighting back tears. Nida grinned and snapped his fingers. The lights flickered on revealing Zell, hanging from a rope around his neck. Rinoa screamed, before realizing, his was still moving. His hands were pulling on the rope, trying to loosen it. Rinoa stared at the rope, concentrating with all her strength. The rope suddenly snapped, letting Zell fall to the ground. He coughed a few times, then stood up. Nida looked over at Rinoa, an odd fire burning in his eyes. "You forgot something. I'm a sorceress dumb ass."  
  
"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY MOTHER FUCKER!!" Zell screamed running towards Nida. Nida laughed madly before he looked over at Zell. He simply held out a hand and Zell was flung across the room.  
  
"I forgot to inform you…I've been a sorcerer almost all my life." Nida told Rinoa as she struggled to free herself. "Now…what am I to do with you?" Nida pointed at the wounded SeeD. Lifting his finger a bit, Zell flew into the air. "First of all, I don't want you to escape…" Almost immediately after Nida spoke the words, chains wrapped around Zell's body. "And now…I think I should put you where no one will ever find you." Nida snapped his fingers, and Zell disappeared.  
  
"What did you do with him?!" Rinoa asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I gave him a grave in the sea. I think he'll enjoy it there…" He told her. "Now it's time for you, oh great Sorceress." Nida pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. "Shall I cut your throat…like Quistis? Or maybe a couple of gun shots…just like Irvine. But I think being thrown off the balcony is just a bit old…" Rinoa's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You killed all of them…"  
  
"Yes…Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Seifer…and even your lover…Squall…" Rinoa looked at him with hatred.  
  
"You're crazy!" She said, now crying.  
  
"I prefer a genius…" Nida put the knife away and pulled out a roll of tape. "Whatever I do to you, I don't want you screaming…" He came closer and started putting the tape over her mouth when she freed one of her legs and kicked him. "BITCH!" He screamed, slapping her across the face. He paused for a moment and grinned.  
  
"Thank you so much…now I know how to get rid of you." He pulled out a lighted and lit it, holding it an inch from her face. "Do you know what they used to do to witches?" Rinoa shook her head carefully. "Anyone accused of being a witch was burnt at the stake. I don't have a stake but this is fine for me." He walked away for a second, then came back with a can of gasoline. Nida grinned while pouring it around the chair she was it. "Good bye witch." He spat lighting the gasoline with his lighter.  
  
Rinoa looked at him through the flames, her vision blurred from tears and smoke. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" She yelled out, over the crackling of the fire.  
  
"Why did you save the world?" Nida asked sarcastically. "About fourteen years ago, my brother was arrested…and then was executed. Do you know why?" Rinoa looked at him then shook her head. "He accidentally hit a young girl and her mother while driving…the girl made it but the mother died instantly…so the girl's father had him killed." Rinoa's eyes widened when she figured out what he was saying. "Remember now? The young woman's name was JULIA HEARTILLY!! I got the news the next day that my brother was dead…hung to be exact…I was heartbroken…so I decided I would avenge him by killing his murderer, then the little girl…" Rinoa looked at him, her feelings mixed between anger and sadness. "Yeah…General Caraway is dead…dead sense last nights little party…but it doesn't matter, you'll be joining all your friends and family soon Rinoa." He said sitting down. She could feel the fire getting closer. Nida waved. "Bye, bye…" Rinoa shut her eyes, waiting for the fate that had been placed before her. She didn't want to fight back. All her friends were dead.  
  
Rinoa felt overwhelmed in the heat and became disoriented. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and pull her out. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Nida screamed. Rinoa opened her eyes and found herself being untied. She looked over at who was helping her and smiled when she saw his face.  
  
"Squall…"  
  
  
(I never said he was dead…or did I? All well. He's not. I hope that was good. God dammit this is hard…)  



	7. The Final Showdown

(Authors note-Do I still have to do this? My lawyer has informed me that I don't own anything…nope…nothing…not even Irvine's thong. *sniff, sniff* I WANTED HIS THONG SO BAD!!!! *Starts crying* *Stops and Clears throat* I own nothing… Now back to the story. Hope you guys don't mind the "surprise"(uses exaggerated quote thingys with her hands) at the end…)  
  
Chapter Seven-The Final Showdown.  
  
Nida clenched his fists as Squall helped Rinoa up. "What do I have to do to kill you!"  
  
"First of all, have a better plan." Squall said, standing up. "And also, don't try to kill the commander of the garden. I know at least a thousand ways to get into this place."  
  
"So how did you do it anyway?"  
  
"When you knocked me off, I found a chocobo and followed. Also, when you pushed Seifer, I dropped him off at Trabia." Nida's eyes widened. "You forgot that we make our annual stop at Trabia to pick up new SeeDs, didn't you? I got back in when the garden stopped." Nida's angry scowl turned into a grin, then he relaxed and started laughing. "I really don't see what's so funny…" He said in his normal melancholy voice.  
  
"You don't haven't the slightest idea what will happen Squall…" Nida spat. "And now, I think I'll watch you die…I shall enjoy this…" Nida held out his arms, and glared at Squall. His knees buckled as a bluish aura cover him. Rinoa looked down at Squall, who was now lying on the ground, then looked at Nida, who was laughing like the mad man he was. Without thinking, she pulled her arm in front of her, then swiped it in front of her, as if cutting through something with her arm.(Tried to explain it the best I could…) Nida flung across the room and slammed into the wall.  
  
Rinoa leaned down and helped Squall. He groaned and looked over at her. "Thanks…" He muttered, standing up. Nida was glaring at Rinoa from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Alright commander…" Nida said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Final showdown, right now. No magic…just like a SeeD training…only this time one walks away living…while the other is left dead." Squall's scar wrinkled slightly as he considered the offer.  
  
"…Alright." He decided. "But what do I have to fight with?" He motioned towards his waist, which was missing his gunblade. Nida waved his hand calmly and two weapons appeared in front of them. Squall's was a different gunblade, Nida's being a pair of katanas. Squall cautiously took hold of the gunblade, and swung it, carefully planning each of his attacks. "Ok…"  
  
Nida smiled and put on the katanas. "Let the games begin…" Without warning, Nida rushed towards Squall and slashed him across the chest. Blood fell onto the ground as Squall fell back, clutching his chest. A smug grin stretched across Nida's face while he folded his arms in approval. "Give up yet?" Squall's breath became heavy and less often. He muttered something and suddenly jumped up, shoving the gunblade into Nida's stomach. Nida's face twisted with pain, then fell to the ground in a crumpled pile. Squall pulled out the gunblade, then collapsed.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa ran to his side and cast a quick healing spell. His bloody wound closed, leaving another feint scar and a torn, blood stained shirt.  
  
He stood up and weakly put his arm around Rinoa, trying to gain support. "Let's find Cid."  
  
  
"The two left Nida's dead body there and got Cid…but when they came back, Nida's body was gone." Punk Quistis Trepe told the eager crowd of friends (Are you my friends?…ya better be…) "Some say another student disposed of Nida before Cid got back down there. Others say Nida is still alive. No one really knows though. But it all ends the same, a huge cover-up, just a series of coincidence."  
  
"Sweet!" Jerry Sizzler suddenly said aloud, while stroking Element Air's Mohawk.  
  
"Thank Hyne Squall isn't dead!" *~Bitchy Edea~* shouted in a way too happy voice.  
  
"Amen to that!" Angela agreed.  
  
"I've heard it somewhere else, only a bit different." Omega Xellos said leaning back in his/her chair.  
  
"It sounds fake…" Someone said from behind PQT (Not sure Someone's name…SORRY!)  
  
"My friend's cousin's grandma knows someone who is related to a friend of Nida's cousin." Element Air said in one huge sentence. Jerry Sizzler stopped petting him just to smack him in the head.  
  
"Just sit there and be useless…you're good at that…" Rozway said sarcastically. "Who cares if it's fake or not, it's still good."  
  
"I agree." Ender said, nodding.  
  
"Well does anyone believe me!" PQT shouted. Real Life Squall, ~Sparkel Shiva~, and Wyndchymz shook their heads and muttered 'no'.  
  
"It was cool, but it never could've happened…" Kam replied.  
  
"SOMEONE HAS TO BELIEVE ME DAMMIT!" PQT screamed out from her seat.  
  
"I do." A voice behind them said. She turned and looked at a young man standing behind her. His dark sunglasses and black clothing made him mysterious. "You just told it a bit wrong….everyone does…" PQT raised her eyebrow and looked at him. Was he…? "Listen up, because this is how it really goes…" …Nida? …Nah…  
  
  
(*waves arms around in the air* SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!! You are in it! Be happy! Or sad cuz my fic sucks and you got to be in a sucky fic. Element Air never replied to it but he's one of my best friends, so is Jerry Sizzler, and if I didn't put them in, they'd kill me. Ok, the ending…ah hell, the whole fic was inspired by the movie "Urban Legends." There it is, I will be taken a vacation from suspense and I will go back to romance…read my other fics please? And be nice with the reviews….they mean everything to me. I'm sorry that you read my crap. I've never been good with endings…How was it? Shall I try another one? REVIEW DAMMIT!)  



End file.
